Other world virus
some virus can be encountered in another world dark bill gates strike back *soldier virus *sniper virus *scientist virus *commander virus *bionic scientist *virus ducker *virus tank *flyer (flying) *flyer leader (red, flying) *virus plane (flying) *fighter plane (flying) *bomber copter(flying) *red bomber copter (red, flying) *virus rocket tank *virus wall cannon *virus shield tank *formor *balor *security camera *patrol robot (flying) *amadeous virus *miniroid *fighter-roid (red) *spear-roid *gunner-roid *bazooka-roid *security-roid *grenade-roid (black) *virus lady *virus healer (vaccine) *IS gunner (future, flying) *IS fighter (red, flying) *IS swordman (flying) *cuby (future) *stomper X (future) *elite crab tank *elite heavy crab *elite vanguard *mother-COM type A *mother-COM type B *virus reactor computer knight age *spartan virus *mid-evil virus *trooper virus *paladin virus *ghost soldier *ghost knight (red) *black crystal (black, flying) elemental age *fire virus (red) *ice virus *miss pac-man (flying) *virus reaper (flying) *virus satan (red, flying) *bittercold (flying) *dark matter (black, flying) anubis's dungeon *arabian virus *berserker virus (red) *mummy (undead) *green mummy (undead) *mummy virus (undead) *scorpion *bionic scorpion *ice scorpion *bomb bat (flying) *anubis zombie invasion *zombie (undead) *ghoul (undead) *infector (undead) *green infector (undead) *zombie virus (undead) *jiang shi virus (undead) *spider *black widow (black) *bomber zombie (undead) *puker zombie (undead) *zombie king(undead) pirate age *pirate virus *captain virus *blooper (flying) *cheep cheep (flying) *tasmasian crab (red) *sunny john (flying) *knocka *klasp (red, flying) *scare-mic *greedy scare-mic *doom boat *elec-sub into the dead mine *miner virus *chainsaw virus *gas mask virus *zombie hazmat virus *mummy hazmat virus *dark scare-mic (black) *bomber scare-mic (red) *gold scare-mic (metal) *kuchuka *black chest demon (black) *kaladgolg *gold heatran (red) *fire crablops leg (red, flying) *fire crablops (red, flying) the ominous island *tiki virus *bird virus *japanese virus *kamikaze virus (red) *swamp virus *bubble (flying) *poison bubble (flying) *vaccine bubble (vaccine) *drake raptor *poison drake raptor *elite drake raptor (red) *master drake raptor (red) *hunter walker *smasher (red) *jungle crab tank *heavy crab tank *vanguard *locomobile *red locomobile (red) *sol dae rocker (flying) *rampaging sol dae rocker (red, flying) ptolemaic army strike down *mask virus *ptolemaic ducker *ptolemaic tank *ptolemaic flyer (flying) *bomber plane (flying) *virus chopper (flying) *hover unit (flying) *hover vehicle (flying) *walking missile *wall drone *gunner unit *armor unit *machinegun unit *claw unit *drop tank *missile tank *bomber cannon *black hound (black) *metal rear (red) *sunfish carrier (flying) *arbiter-X (flying) *transboat (flying) *spider gear *stone turtle *boss cruiser *sandmarine *kessi (flying) *dark kessi (black, flying) future army encounter! *jetpack virus (future, flying) *lighting gun virus (future) *astro goop virus (future) *icy splitter (future) *hopper mecha (red, future) *mars walker (red, future) *shield droid (future) *futuristic horse (future) *futuristic I LOVE U (future) *futuristic big virus (future) *space dropper (future) *futuristic burster (future) *alien stickman (future, flying) *UFO virus (future, flying) *futuristic UFO (future, flying) *gatling gun virus (future, flying) *proto ducker (future) *proto tank (future) *proto flyer (future, flying) *proto bomber copter (future, flying) *mini bug-bot (future) *robo-cone droid (future) *mecha football droid (future) *icy steam-roller (future) *ring laser mecha (future) *red ring laser mecha (red, future) *crablops leg (future, flying) *hound-bot prime (future) *harvester droid (future) *disco-tron 3000 (future) *disco jetpack virus (future, flying) *red titan (red, future) *black titan (black, future) mega crab's attack! *mega crab tank (black) *mega heavy crab (black) *mega vanguard (black) *mega crablops leg (black, flying) *mega crablops (black, flying) *mega core *mega crab (black) starcraft *zergling *hydralisk *mutalisk *hunter killer *ultralisk *zerg queen *cerebrate *overmind (flying) Category:Viruses